Usually, in the CIS-based thin film solar cell module, layers including a metallic base electrode layer, a p type light absorbing layer, a high resistance buffer layer and an n type window layer (a transparent conductive film) are respectively laminated on the surface of a substrate (109) to form the CIS-based thin film solar cell module. A filler (103) having a sealing effect such as an EVA (Ethylene-Vinyl Acetate) resin, PVB (Polyvinyl Butyral), etc. is put thereon and cover glass (102) of an upper surface is laminated and attached thereon. The obtained solar cell module is surrounded by a frame (101) made of aluminum etc. to cover an end part of the solar cell module. Between the frame and the solar cell module, a resin is sandwiched (not shown in the drawing) to prevent moisture such as water from entering from the end part of the cover glass (102) and improve a weather resistance (see FIG. 1).
On the other hand, there is a frameless solar cell module to which an aluminum frame is not attached in order to lighten the solar cell module and reduce a production cost. As such a frameless solar cell module, a solar cell module that includes a light receiving surface side film, a light receiving surface side filler, a plurality of solar cell elements electrically connected together by connecting tabs, a back surface side filler and a back surface side film which are sequentially arranged so as to be piled, and has a structure in which a peripheral edge part of the light receiving surface side film is fusion welded to a peripheral edge part of the back surface side film is proposed (see patent document 1).
Further, as another frameless solar cell module, a structure in which when a frameless solar cell module is laid on a member to be attached such as a roof of a residence having a gradient, rod shaped joint fillers are held between the solar cell modules adjacent in the direction of the gradient of the member to be attached to lay the solar cell modules so that all the rod shaped joint fillers do not protrude from the surfaces of the solar cell modules is proposed (see patent document 2).
Further, a frameless solar cell module that has an edge space (a space where device layers are not piled) provided in a periphery of a solar cell circuit is also proposed (see FIG. 2 and patent document 3). When the edge space is provided, the frame does not need to be attached and a production cost can be more reduced and the solar cell module can be more lightened than the solar cell module of a type having the frame. As a manufacturing method of the solar cell module of this type, after a laminated film (a first electrode (108)/a semiconductor layer (107)/a second electrode (104)) is formed on the entire surface of a light receiving surface side of a substrate (109), the laminated film of an area corresponding to the edge space is removed by a laser or a sandblaster etc. to form the edge space (see FIG. 2). For instance, patent document 4 discloses a technique for removing a laminated film of an edge space area by using a YAG laser.